Alpha
by Proclaim Thy Warrior Soul
Summary: Clint sees Phil everywhere he looks, which should probably make sense seeing as they work together. Except for the small fact that Phil is dead. Because Loki killed him. Four months ago...
1. Dragons Fly

**Title: Alpha**

**Author: Proclaim Thy Warrior Soul**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Clint sees Phil everywhere he looks, which should probably make sense seeing as they work together.**

**Except for the small fact that Phil is dead. Because Loki killed him.**

**Four months ago...**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, not even that pesky archer. He's on my birthday wishlist though ;)**

**Author's Notes: Prequel to my previous fic: Leap of Faith (How The Mighty Fall)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Prologue - Dragons Fly<strong>

"Stark, you've got two on your six - move."

Iron Man didn't bother to slow as he twisted midair, two perfectly aimed repulsor blasts taking out his curious pursuers with little effort. "Thanks, Hawkass."

Clint smirked but didn't respond, loosing an arrow that dropped four more of the oversized Dragonflies that had swarmed Brooklyn in the late hours of the afternoon. Whilst they weren't necessarily dangerous (an escaped experiment from a nearby breeding lab, apparently), they _were_ enormous and definitely a nuisance. One that had the still-traumatised citizens of New York screaming for the Avengers to save their asses.

Clint wasn't complaining. It beat lurking around SHIELD HQ like a bad smell any day of the week, especially now that he'd been demoted to Level 2 pending the outcome of the World Security Council's investigation into Loki's attack.

_Persona non grata, thy name is Clint Barton._

At least he still had the Avengers Initiative. They couldn't take that away from him. _Not without a fight_.

"Hey, Legolas? D'you think Jane and Thor would like a steroid-enhanced super bug as a wedding gift?" Stark's playful voice shook Barton from his morose thoughts. "They could name it Fluffy."

Clint watched with a frown as the Hulk batted the offending Dragonfly into the side of the Brooklyn Public Library. The resulting orange splatter of bug goo caused the deadly assassin to wrinkle his face in disgust. "If they're not Hulk-proof, they definitely won't withstand the Mighty Thor, Tin Man..."

Tony hummed in consideration. "Point taken. Back to the drawing board, then."

A soft click warned Clint that someone had switched their comms over to his private line.

"Do you know who I think would absolutely _loathe_ a pet Dragonfly?" came the lilt of Natasha's amused voice in his ear despite her being 200ft below him as she worked alongside Captain America in clearing the streets of curious civillians. The red-head didn't bother waiting for his reply. "Deputy Director Hill."

Clint huffed out a laugh, taking aim and loosing his arrow in one quick motion at seven feet of Dragonfly hovering too close to Captain America's position. Maria Hill's fear of all things creepy-crawly was officially the _Worst Kept Secret_ around SHIELD HQ.

"We should get her one," Nat suggested innocently.

It was a tempting idea..._damn_, was it tempting...but no. Clint didn't need to give Hill any further ammunition against him. She had more than enough already.

"Tasha, honey," Clint drawled, middle finger pushing his sunglasses back up onto his nose as Iron Man swooped past with a sloppy salute. He switched the pair of them back onto the team's comms. "I think you've been spending too much time with Stark. You're actually starting to sound like him."

"Screw you, Barton."

"See? Exactly like him, Tasha," he whined playfully. "The bajillionaire-Playboy's been trying to get into my pants all week. I feel so..._dirty_."

"_Ha_! In your dreams, Feathers," came the billionaire's cheerful reply from a few blocks away where he could be seen herding Dragonflies towards the Hulk. The Black Widow's answering chuckle of amusement was familiar and soothing and Clint let the feeling wash over him as he returned his attention to the city around him.

"How's things looking from up there, Hawkeye?"

The voice of Captain America was suddenly in his ear, putting an end to any further larking around. Clint ignored the instinct to stand at attention, allowing a full sweep of the surrounding area before he offered up his report. "Two targets left, Cap, but I can have them out of the way in less than four seconds."

"Roger that, Hawkeye. Take the shot."

Clint froze.

Swallowing against the lump in his throat at the all too familiar words - words that should have belonged to another voice entirely - the archer sucked in a shuddering breath and nocked his arrow. "Affirmative, Cap."

The remaining two Dragonflies never knew what hit them.

* * *

><p>"And the skies are clear," Iron Man declared with a whoop of delight. "Party at my place; you're all invited! Except you, Hulk. You're all covered in bug guts and...<em>Oh my God<em>, are you _eating_ it, Green Bean? No! Bad Hulk!"

"Everyone on the ground in ten," came the commanding voice of Steve Rogers. Clint could see him glaring daggers at Tony from his position beside Natasha, shield clutched firmly in one hand. "We've got clean-up and debrief before..." Steve's voice faltered as he caught the Hulk stuffing a fistful of orange goo in his mouth. "Oh..._no_. That's just..."

Natasha gave Rogers a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as she turned to walk away but Clint caught her failed effort at stifling her laughter.

"Capsicle's no longer invited," Tony sing-songed with glee. "I can't decide who's more green right now; him or the Hulk! It's too close to call."

Lowering his bow, Clint stepped back from the very edge of the building, shaking his head in amusement. _So, apparently this was his life now..._

"Hey, Pigeon. You need a lift down?"

Clint's sharp eyes found Tony as he came to land next to the Black Widow, face-plate raised as he waggled his eyebrows in Clint's general direction.

"Nope, I'm good." The walk would give him the chance to clear his head. "Thanks, though." Without another word, Iron Man nodded and started up a conversation with Natasha.

Clint slung his bow over one shoulder, eyes lingering on each member of his team and over the spectacular view of Brooklyn one last time before he turned to head for the fire exit.

The sharp blow to the back of his skull was the last thing he felt before the darkness swallowed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

Just a little teaser for you. I'm waiting to see if there's any interest before I put any more time into this :) Let me know what you think! PTWS


	2. Static

**Title: Alpha**

**Author: Proclaim Thy Warrior Soul**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Clint sees Phil everywhere he looks, which should probably make sense seeing as they work together.**

**Except for the small fact that Phil is dead. Because Loki killed him.**

**Four months ago...**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, not even that pesky archer. He's on my birthday wishlist though ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Static<strong>

Natasha ignored Stark's inane chatter from beside her with practised ease, her attention drawn instead to Steve as he wiped at the goo splattering his shield with the sleeve of his uniform. It was a lost cause, but she wasn't going to be the one to tell him that. The small frown he tried and failed miserably to disguise had already caught the attention of the swiftly emerging paparazzi; camera flashes, smart phones and microphones appearing from seemingly nowhere.

"He looks like a lost puppy," Tony snorted in her ear, flicking his head in Steve's direction. Natasha didn't answer him, fingers running lightly over her Widow's Bite with a pointed look. Tony took the threat as it was intended, offering a playfully flirty wink before surging forward to take centre stage and effortlessly blocking the reporters from their distracted team leader.

The low rumble of a contented Hulk at her back helped to stifle the nervous energy that had settled in the pit of Natasha's stomach; the one that came from needing to know her team were safe and still in one piece. As soon as Clint made it to the ground, Nat knew she could silence it completely. _For the time being, at least._

Speaking of her wayward partner... "Are you taking the scenic route today, Barton?"

The crackle of silence over the comms was her only reply until a burst of feedback ripped through her skull, causing her to stumble back into the green wall of Hulk's body.

"_What the-?_"

"_Ow!_"

It was over in a heartbeat, but the mirrored reactions from Steve and Tony confirmed Natasha's dawning suspicion as she righted herself on two feet.

They needed to find Clint. _Now_.

Steve's eyes met with Natasha and Tony's, their communication silent yet unmistakably apparent. Despite the newspapers only recently starting to classify them as a team, they were familiar enough with each other now that they didn't need words to formulate a plan of action. A shared look was plenty.

With a nod, Steve flipped the goo-covered shield onto his back and ran for the building Clint should have been exiting at a fierce pace.

Tony slammed his faceplate shut with more force than necessary, cutting off the crowd of reporters as he started his thrusters and lifted off into the sky. He was already a good few feet from the ground when he suddenly found himself with an armful of the Black Widow. At any other time, Tony would have happily seized the opportunity for a sleazy comment, or three, but he was too preoccupied with imagining the trouble Barton had gotten himself into this time.

Ordering Jarvis to put more power into the thrusters, Tony adjusted his grip on the red-head in his arms and headed for the roof.

*A*V*E*N*G*E*R*S*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Only a short update this time, but we get to see Clint next. Thank you for the kind reviews! Who wants to see Clint? :)<strong>


End file.
